ABSTRACT The goal of the Summer Medical Research Internship (SMRI) is to exploit the rich research community at the University of Virginia (UVA) to expose medical students to the excitement, capabilities, rigors, and breadth of opportunities for careers in allergy and infectious diseases research. From its inception, the major goals of this NIAID-supported program have been to: (1) provide a high-quality, immersive, hands- on research experience in allergy or infectious diseases, igniting the passion of the next generation of physician-scientists; (2) introduce trainees to the rich synergy between basic research and clinical care; (3) instruct trainees on how to communicate about scientific discovery to audiences with different backgrounds and levels of expertise; and 4) inform trainees about different approaches through which research can be successfully incorporated into a career in clinical medicine, with an overarching goal of kindling and nurturing a passion for doing research that truly makes a difference and leaves a mark on mankind. This application seeks support to continue this successful program, through which ten (10) medical students will be supported each year. The ten-week program has three educational components. The first and most important is an immersive, hand-on research experience mentored by of one of our 52 program faculty and focused in the mission areas of the NIAID. Second, the trainees participate in a weekly 1-hour workshop focused on developing and refining written and oral scientific communication skills appropriate for various contexts and audiences. Finally, the trainees attend a weekly professional development luncheon series. One part of this series, titled ?Conversations with a Physician-Scientist,? features faculty who have each taken a different approach to incorporating research into their career in clinical medicine. The second part is a seminar series which features highly successful researchers from across the UVA community, who present their research and discuss their career path. Through strong mentorship, hands-on research, innovative educational initiatives, and exposure to a wide range of perspectives on combining research and clinical interests, trainees in the SMRI are uniquely prepared to pursue advanced training with the ultimate goal of becoming members of the physician-scientist workforce. !